


Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк

by Xetta



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xetta/pseuds/Xetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новогодние праздники в Нью-Йорке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для PoI-календаря 2015.  
> Таймлайн - новогодние праздники первого сезона.

Зимы в Нью-Йорке сырые и тёплые, пусть и холоднее немного, чем в Южной Каролине, где прошло её детство. Вот и Рождество минуло, Новый год подступает, а на улицах по-прежнему ни снежинки. И Грейс делает то же, что и год назад: рисует снежинки и развешивает по стенам, наносит морозные узоры на оконные стёкла и зеркала. Перед Рождеством снова было много работы — праздничные обложки, поздравительные открытки. Лишь теперь у неё есть время, чтобы привести в порядок дом. Весь день она старается не думать о грустном, но вечером она наливает себе шампанское в высокий фужер, садится в гостиной и долго смотрит на любимую фотографию. Это её второе Рождество без него. Она думала, что боль со временем стихнет — и она утихла. Но не прошла.  
— С Новым годом, Гарольд, — говорит она тихо.

— С Новым годом, — шепчет он в ответ, одними губами, глядя в окна её (их общего — когда-то) дома, сквозь ограду парка Вашингтон-Сквер. Он сидит на лавочке, сегодня, как и вчера, как и почти каждый вечер уходящего года. Картонный стаканчик с зелёным чаем в его руках давно остыл, но Гарольд этого не замечает. Он не хочет уходить, но всё же неловко поднимается со скамьи и прихрамывая направляется к триумфальной арке. Он остался бы ещё ненадолго, но в последнее время он старается реже покидать библиотеку. Как бы ни заверял мистер Риз, что чувствует себя превосходно и состояние его здоровья больше не должно вызывать опасений, Гарольд всё ещё побаивается оставлять его в одиночестве на долгий срок.

Джон Риз не чувствует праздничного настроения, но дело не в ранениях — арабский хирург заштопал его на славу. Просто время вынужденного бездействия тянется бесконечно долго. Гарольд старается скрасить его досуг и вообще добросовестно исполняет роль сиделки при лежачем больном, почти неотлучно днюя и ночуя у его постели. Джону порой самому приходится изгонять своего работодателя из мрачных стен импровизированного госпиталя. Тогда Гарольд оставляет у его изголовья стопку книг, чем дальше, тем более точно угадывая литературные предпочтения Джона — сегодня это сборник детективных рассказов Вулрича. Джон перелистывает очередную страницу и прикрывает глаза. Отвлекаясь от роковых нуарных красавиц и тянущей боли в боку, он думает о детективе Картер и о том, что было бы неплохо ей позвонить, попросить не корить себя слишком сильно, да и просто пожелать ей счастливого Нового года, если бы только он не был уверен, что её телефонный номер по-прежнему прослушивает Марк и его коллеги.

Джосс в этот вечер там, где и должна быть — дома, с лучшим мужчиной в её жизни. Пусть на столе в этот вечер — только коробки тайской еды, которую она успела взять на вынос в ресторанчике по пути из участка, да пара свечей, каким-то чудом переживших Рождество, у них с Тэйлором настоящий праздник на двоих — а больше им никто и не нужен.   
— Чин-чин, — улыбается она широко и чокается с сыном стаканом, наполненным колой. — С Новым годом, солнышко.  
И агент Иванс вздыхает в фургоне, припаркованном напротив её дома. Он тоже хотел бы провести этот вечер с семьёй, если бы она у него была, а вынужден коротать его в компании спятившего Сноу. 

Напарник Картер топчется на пороге дома бывшей жены, снова не зная, как прощаться с сыном. Ли смотрит на отца с понимающей и чуть виноватой улыбкой, первым тянется к нему, и Лайонел благодарно обнимает его, легонько похлопывая по спине.   
— Хорошего Нового года, сын, — говорит он, как и всегда. — И передавай матери поздравления от меня. Я ещё позвоню.  
Ли кивает:   
— Хорошего Нового года, па.  
Он ждёт, пока отец вернётся к машине, и прощально машет рукой, прежде чем скрыться внутри дома. Лайонел ещё с четверть часа сидит за рулём, не трогаясь с места, — ему некуда спешить. Он просто наблюдает за теплящимися в вечернем полумраке окнами, пытаясь угадать, что происходит там в эту самую минуту, но всё же в конце концов заводит машину и едет прочь. На лобовое стекло вдруг опускается первая снежинка, за ней — другая, и вскоре в зыбком свете фар он видит, как в новогоднюю ночь в город приходит обыкновенное чудо — робкий и призрачный, но самый настоящий снегопад.  
Фаско включает радио и попадает на любимого Франка Синатру:  
— Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк, — поёт он. И детектив улыбается своим мыслям.


End file.
